


cracjk fuc

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, crack!AU, crack!fic, idek about this oh man, stucky au, stucky!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um... yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	cracjk fuc

BUCKY WE OTTA WATCH SHEROCKLOCK 

;'why tho

'bc the new seasnjon will come otj soon bro' bukt sau d haoppilt. 

'oh shit.' steve laguehd.''' we shol dget our friends over and biunge wagch it all

'ohn yeahj??????” bukt aised an eyebrow at hgm. 'like whol?”

'lik dee, the beautfyklm and gkliry, the magnifis8ignt fuck magnificent ((is hta trighr I cant telle)))))))) and jess akaka alec the cool af. 

'sounds liekma plan maet' bucysaid hapily' let us have the sexuak ntercourse now???'

'okau?'

steve opene his bum hoel and bucly put his #metalpeepeE (I FUKING SPLET IT WRIR EOH SNAP))) insid. Sgeve and buckt loved eacn other adnt there was all the cliché moaning anf stff fgoing on I think. God its ard to type my head is sartng to hurt ad in need to pee

DEE WHY AM I DOIJNG THIS

fuck  
okay

so steve adnd byutywere shoting at eah other ad sgeve got hit ans=d no wait they werent shooting at each other theyh we shooting ato the oppoposite side. Steve got shiot and buckt cuahg thim has he fell down. 

'STEVE DONT DIE ON ME

'km sorryh bucly. This is it. Mt last few nrenajts. Jesus. Breathsj*** im so tred. Stgeve ((and me ha) croaked out. 

'NO STA WITH ME STEV'

but steeb died  
annd buckt was sad but then the painball game ebded ad it wa sprtettyy funny intne ennf  
I cant see goodngiht

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on getting through that.


End file.
